


Rest

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a long mission, the Combaticons try to get some rest.</p><p>Set during Series 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

“Frag this, I just can’t get off.” Vortex shifted for the five hundredth time since they’d settled down to recharge. Blast Off knew, he’d been counting.

A harsh orange light appeared in the gloom, followed quickly by a crass, booming noise. “Ahahahahahahahahahaha!”

Blast Off sighed. If only Starscream had installed a volume control, Brawl might be tolerable. At least they were far enough underground that the enemy, such as it was, wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“Shut up,” Vortex snarled. “I meant to recharge.”

“Yeah, but you said-” Brawl yelped, cut off in mid-obvious-innuendo. Vortex must have done something, but Blast Off didn’t know what, and quite frankly he didn’t care.

“Stop that.” The deep rumble of Onslaught’s voice resonated from the other end of the cave. Unlike Blast Off, he probably did care; they all needed proper recharge before storming the enemy base.

Vortex huffed, and shifted again.

Blast Off resisted moving. The floor was lumpy and unyielding. It was like lying on a bed of broken parts. No matter how he settled, whether in root mode or alt, whether sitting or lying, he just couldn’t get comfortable. And it was wet.

As usual, his team mates weren’t helping.

Brawl was loud, Vortex couldn’t stop fidgeting, and as for Swindle… Actually, Blast Off realised he didn’t know.

He adjusted his optical sensors to detect infra-red, and made a quick sweep of the cave. Swindle showed as a small heap of limbs and tyres in the centre of the floor, his foot in a pool of water, his head resting against the base of a stalagmite. His vents were slow and even, his expression perfectly relaxed. How Brawl hadn’t woken him, Blast Off had no idea.

Vortex sighed and rolled over. Five hundred and two, Blast Off thought. At least one of them was getting some rest.


End file.
